choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby
Toby, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is is part of the Mercy Park Crew. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Toby wears a pair of glasses and has brown eyes and hair. He wears a black and white shirt and dark blue jeans. Toby has a tattoo of wings covering his neck and both arms and a heart tattoo on his bicep. He is described to be scrawny. Personality Although not much is known about his former life, he has been a part of the Mercy Park Crew for two years. He often tunes up cars for the fun of it and enjoys cheesy action movies. He appears to have the strongest moral compass out of everyone in the gang, given that Chapter 11 ends with him trying to recruit you to stop the MPC, believing that their current plan crosses a line. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Book 2 TBA Relationships Your Character When you first meet Toby, he is working on a car in the Garage. You can tell he is excited about all kinds of cars, and later when you join the crew, he gives you a car that he has been working on. After you pass your driver's license exam, you drive most of them (minus Logan and Teppei) out to celebrate and he has you stop at a paint shop, thinking you should paint your car red. If you decide not to paint it at all, he says it's good to keep it basic white and unnoticeable. In Chapter 11, he tells you that he did not know about your father like Teppei and Logan did, and he hopes you won't be mad at him. Teppei Kaneko He has been working for Teppei for two years. In Chapter 12, he tells you that he bugged Teppei's office and overheard (half of) the plan. Later, you find out that he was the only member of the crew that hadn't been informed of the plan after the fact. Logan Colt Kaneko Ximena If you choose to sit in the car together with Colt, Ximena and Toby in Chapter 5, you will overhear how they are engaged in a lively discussion about whether or not it's technically possible for a car to perform the stunts seen in the movie you are watching. In Chapter 8, he wants Ximena to give him a tattoo of Princess Peach and Samus Aran driving off a cliff in a convertible like Thelma and Louise; he provides her a sketch of it. Gallery Other Looks Toby.png|Full View Toby - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone Miscellaneous Trivia *He has written a screenplay for a sequel to the movie you watch together in Chapter 5. It features the same cast, grown old, getting together for a last job. He calls it High Octane-genarians. *In Chapter 10, he goes to dance with a guy who keeps staring at him, confirming that he is LGBT. *He named his car Laurie. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:LGBT